narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotone Etsuko
Kotone Etsuko (Harp Sound Joy Child, 悦子琴音, Estuko Kotone) is the Head Ninja of Hoshigakure, and an unorthodox Kunoichi. Assistant to the legendary Chieko, she is talented in her own right. One of the few who have made Hair-Ninjutsu an effective fighting style, she has become renown for it as the Hair Razor. Utilizing Yin and Yang, she has also shown some prowess in fuinjutsu, effectively turning those two natures into weapons for Hoshi. Background Birth of A Star Kotone was born in Hoshigakure, under the peaceful rule of the official Fourth Hoshikage, . As a child, she was always active. She played many games, and even enrolled in dancing classes, all of which she excelled in. During this time, her hair grew out, and instead of toys, she soon found out that she could manipulate it, to do a variety of different things, a result of being born with Tailed Beast Chakra ravaging everywhere, and the dying radiation of Hoshigakure. By the time she was 11, her parents noticed that this hair usage was chakra related. This would eventually result in her being sent to the Hoshigakure Ninja Academy, to master her skills with hair, and maybe even excel as a shinobi. Hoshi Academy As a Hoshigakure Academy Student, she excelled in the battle phases and practices. She began to notice her surroundings, and utilize her hair to compliment the surroundings. So she could win with style, and grace. This caused admiration from her fellow students but doubt from her instructors. Her studies weren't the best, and they wondered if she was just show. But during Hoshi's Academy Graduation Exam, a battle with a fellow student to show your skills, followed up by a test of basic shinobi skills. Kotone excelled in each, having studied for many weeks in advance, eager to become a genin. Her dream became a reality, and she officially became a genin at 13, alongside her friend Chieko, her opponent in the exam. Inducted to a Team called Team Bando, led by a Hoshi jonin named Bando, she stuck out amongst her team. With her adept hair mastery for a genin, Bando sent her to the Chūnin Exams a year earlier than her teammates, based on her talent. Chūnin Exams Kotone decided to do the exams by herself. Bad decision. Held in Sunagakure for a change of venue that year, as voted upon by the Great Kages, it wouldn't be like the Exams held in Konoha. The exam? A series of daring tests and challenges in the Wind Country's blazing desert. Kotone easily found herself overwhelmed by the competition. A single competitor had slim chances of winning this year. But she pushed on. Rising Through Hoshi Ranks Personality Appearance Kotone is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. Whenever Kotone uses her Hair skills, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will. She has full lips and reddish eyes sometimes shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression at times. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Kotone possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X", and a dark mark of hers is located on the upper part of her right breast. Kotone's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her dark mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Kotone's legs to move freely, and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Kotone's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots or a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes. Abilities Kotone is a particularly great shinobi, capable of serving under the Hoshikage herself. Her unique usage of her hair is noted to be at its best, and she is one of the few shinobi to master that kind of jutsu, along with Kurenai, a skilled jōnin, a Sannin, an Akimichi and one of the Swordsmen. Her skill in hair is noted to surpass all of them, as hair is her main technique. She is also good at taijutsu, and even a little bit of sealing it seems as well. Hair Usage Hair Bukijutsu Fuinjutsu A Hoshigakure ninja, Kotone has quite a bit of mastery in the area of seals, despite it not being her specialty. Well versed in their writing, she can use chakra to manually write seals for any situation. These are what she calls, Generic Seals, used to simply suppress chakra, store it, compress it, break it down, etc. Anything she can hand write on a surface in time, can happen. This can allow her to write a seal, capable of reversing an attack in the nick of time. This allows her to craft more detailed seals, like the Earth Sealing Method, in time. Kotone also possesses specific sealing. Such as the basic Generic Sealing Method, which allows her to store objects for later use. She uses this in conjunction with her hair ninjutsu at times, storing extra hair in there, to lower the chakra cost for an attack. A number of ninja tools she can store in the generic sealing, and in a variety of places as well. She has applied this technique to not only a scroll, but to the ground, trees and her hair as well. By activating the generic seals from a distance, she can use these for traps, and by storing things in her hair, this can be used to disguise regular shuriken amongst hair shuriken, or just to add an extra deadly effect to her hair. Kotone uses very specific sealing, such as the Fire and Earth sealing methods, which allow her to seal all fire and earth constructs. Power to stop two of the five elements under her control, she can also release the fire sealed at an opponent, and even the earth constructs as well. This can be used to give her battle style an extra style to it, adding Earth and/or Fire Release into it, though natures be releases she doesn't have. She can also mix the elements with her hair, but the effects of which, have yet to be seen. Also, using the Explosive Seal, Kotone can literally make her sealing deadly, using it to explode things. Taijutsu Elegant in form, Kotone has a very graceful close combat style. Leaping around her adversary, her blows are quick and precise. Generally, her power comes from her core, her center of balance as well. With grace, comes speed. Her speed is above average for a taijutsu user, similar to that of Lee's without using Eight Gates. This speed, along with her agility, allow her to hit an opponent and weave out before getting hit. Or generate a ring of dust around of the opponent to mask her following attacks. This allows Kotone to move efficiently even when weighted down, and able to strike while weighted down as well. Not necessarily very powerful, her blows can break most rock at their best. Her taijutsu style is best described as evasive, dodging attacks, and delivering swift strikes afterwards. She can also employ her hair into her fighting, allowing for Nin-Taijutsu. By turning her hair into weapons and severing it, she can then engage into combat with those constructs of hair, manipulating hair threads to constrict the opponent. She can also turn her hair into a long whip that can move the opponent where she wants them. By manipulating hair threads, or strings, she can turn those into deadly points, various blades to kill the opponent. She can also cover parts of her body with her hair, as a medium for the hair threads to grab the opponent, or harden the hair for extra power in her blows, that can destroy concrete, or even metal, as it can harden to be stronger than steel. Trivia/Credits *Her appearance is based off Flare from Fairy Tail. Credit to the authors there for writing her appearance, literally I just changed somethings.